Ser
by KatarzynPleopucja
Summary: Od dawna prognozowane zjawisko w świecie czarodziejskim zachodzi, a raczej wschodzi, bijąc promieniami po oczach młodego HP. Raczej specyficzne.
1. Introdukcja Seralna

– To dzisiaj, Ron – Harry podał przyjacielowi pogniecioną gazetę.

– Co? – spytał nieprzytomnie jedenastolatka, wypełniając policzki galaretą jabłkową, jak gyby pytał o coś jedenastolatka, co akurat było prawdą.

Czy jednak prawdę się tu wyjawia?

– Ostatni kawałek żółtego sera! – wydyszał kruczowłosy chłopak i czytał, rozemocjonowany, Proroka dalej. – Czarodziej Franciszek S., to jakiś Polak, pożarł na oczach mediów ostatni kawałek sera tego świata ze swojej piwniczki, mówiąc przed włożeniem go do ust: „W moich ustach ginie ostatni przedstawiciel sera, ciekawe jakie będą okoliczności śmierci ostatniego z nas, ludzi".

Ron wpychał w siebie fenomenalne ilości zielonej, drgającej substancji i z fascynacją oraz rozbawieniem patrzył jak jego młody kompan kracze w tę w we w tę. Mielił coś ozorem, że teraz świat – nie tylko mugoli – ale i czarodziejów został pozbawiony sera, gdyż ci drudzy zatracili astralny kształt sera i nie mogą go wykreować, azali ser przepadł bezpowrotnie. Ron sięgnął po kotleta mielonego, lecz wcześniej łyżką wprawił w drgania galaretkę na talerzyku przed sobą. Harry spojrzał właśnie z nad gazety i ujrzał drżącymi oczyma jeszcze dogorywające drgania galarety deserowej.

– Nie jednocz się tak z galaretą... – stwierdził rudy. – Spójrz na mnie. Co ty taki blady jesteś? Co te artykuły tak ostatnio ci zawracają głowę. W świecie czarodziei prognozują już to od dwóch lat... A Kształt Sera został już zapomniany w średniowieczu! To był w ogóle artykuł z pierwszej strony? Nie, widzę! To jakiś śmieć, w ogóle niezauważalny artykulik pewnie jakiegoś szmatławca, co teraz chleje gdzieś już i tak spity pod mostem i okrywa się gazetą, żeby ziąb go nie załatwił! Daj w ogóle pokój, Harry! Żryj mielone! Pamiętaj, co mówił Snape: „Najpierw masa, potem rzeźba!".

Harry zadrżał jak w febrze. Ron zmarszczył brwi.

– Po trzykroć uogólniona wypowiedź! – zapiał Potter.

– Że jak?

– Trzy razy zaparłeś się Szczegółowi, Ron! Nikt jeszcze tego nie dokonał przed tobą.

Ron zbladł, trochę obległ go pot, znienacka go zaskoczył, wyskoczył z ocienionego zakamarka i na głowę naskoczył.

– Rzeczywiście. O rany Julek! Jak tego dokonałem?!

– Trzy razy powiedziałeś „w ogóle"!

Ron pokiwał głową, zdobył się na lekki uśmiech. Sprawdzili, czy nikt ich nie obserwował.

– Malfoy! – wrzasnął Harry.

Ron znacząco spojrzał przed siebie, jakby na Nas.

– Ten schemat staje się męczący...

Pognali za blondasem. Ulizane włosy Draco chybotały niepewnie, gdy przemierzał kłusem szkolne korytarze, zapewne by oddać się swojej pasji - donosicielstwu. Szczególnie lubił to robić z McGonagall. Donosić. Dochodzić. Dochodzić, co nie tak z tą szkołą i jaka jest najkrótsza droga wyjścia, choć długie sposobiki-trybiki też wchodzą w rachubę.

Chłopcy nie ustawali w gonitwie.

W końcu mogli wykonać efektywny rzut ciałem na szczupaka i obłapali z pasją nogi donosiciela.

Ron bez zapowiedzi trzasnął go mielonym po głowie, po czym doprawił całą brutalną rzecz, spuszczając mu na klatkę piersiową dziesięć kilogramów galarety (nosił ją zawsze w spodniach).

Harry spojrzał z uznaniem na poczynania kolegi.

– Wow, Ron! To było dobre! Ja już miałem w gaciach galaretę, nie odważyłbym się czegoś takiego dokonać!

– Mów, co słyszałeś, lizusie! – Ron podważył zgryz Malfoya łyżką i niemal podniósł go tak nad ziemię, udając, że nie słyszy pochwały kolegi.

Uniósł Malfoya nad ziemię. Wtedy łyżka odskoczyła w górę Ronaldowi, a Malfoy z bólem jęku upadł na podłogę, a wraz z nim kilka jego zębów, sprawnie wyważonych łyżką.

Rudzielec ujrzał zszokowany wzrok Pottera.

– To mleczaki... – rzucił od niechcenia, choć odrobinę przejęcia zawładnęło nad nim kontrolę.

Harry zamerdał głową. Ocknął się z letargu zębowego.

– Pehnie ghedes łichyc się... – Harry macał się po zębach, lecz to nie działało...

– Pewnie szedłeś lizać się z McGonagall, Malfoy! – tym razem rzekł wyraźnie, jak zawsze z przesadną, nad wyraz arystokratyczną dykcją.

Tym razem Ron doznał chwilowej histerii.

– Nie tak, stary... – upomniał go. – Malfoy, ty ćwoku! Pewnie szedłeś lizać się z McGonagall! Zdobyć punkty dla Slytherinu!

Rzucił w leżącego blondasa łyżką. Trafił w nos i jakimś cudem sztuciec się przykleił. Ronald rozpoczął buńczuczny śmiech, gdy wtem zaskoczyły ich dwa stąpnięcia z tyłu. Dosłownie jakby ożyły znikąd. A to Niczyjesyny! Stał za nimi, i oczywiście uśmiechał się, Filtch.

Ron znacząco spojrzał przed siebie.

– To mnie powoli wykańcza... Wyżera od środka jak robaki...

– Co tam mamroczesz, rudy! Zabiorę was do McGonagall, to już z nią sobie pomruczycie!

– Z McGonagall! – uniósł się Malfoy, ale z powodu braku przednich zębów wyszło mu niezłe seplenienie i tyle z uniesienia... bo to wszystko wina uniesienia łyżkowego.

– Kto był operatorem łyżki? – zapytał Filtch, patrząc na zęby chowające się w szczelinach podłogi. – No co... Znam takie numery, u nas w wiosce tylko tak to się robiło. Stare czasy... Za mną.

U McGona nudzili się we dwójkę. Patrzyli jak niestrudzenie i nieznudzenie Draco pozuje na męczennika, wlepiając smętne wejrzenie zębowej, okaleczonej duszy w tarczę Księżyca. Satelita i pozbawiony znacznej części szkliwa blondas znaleźli ze sobą w końcu coś wspólnego – kratery – bo jak Harry uważał, Malfoy z pewnością nie należał do ludzi romantycznych. Raczej do ulizanych.

Oni zaś starali się pozować na jeszcze większą nudę, by ta dokonała superpozycji z tą naturalnie bijącą od nich i jakimś magicznym sposobem przegoniła od nich starą nauczycielkę. Jej dydaktyczny majestat mógłby ich pouczać z drugiego końca Sali, gdzieś z okolic ulizania i kojarzącego się z zębami pozowania, to jest, gdzieś z okolic Malfoya, jakichkolwiek... Harry i Ron nie obraziliby się, gdyby nagle ta zlała na ich obecność i stosowała względem Malfoya taką dawkę behawioryzmu, jaką pewnie by aplikowała, gdy dana im by była sposobność ku prywatności. Harry miał więc ochotę wypiąć się pośladkami do niej i do rywala, siedzącego romantycznie-nieromantycznie na parapecie w blasku satelity. Taki czyn chyba zapewniłby prywatność.. Dobra! Raz kozie nuda!

Harry wypiął się.

Ręka-usta McGonagall, ręka-usta.

– Panie Potter! Weasley! Co on wyrabia?! Chyba jeszcze nie oszalał?!

Ron zaśmiał się niezręcznie, nie wiedział co zrobić. Wypiął się również.

Tę noc Harry i Ron przestali, calutką wypinając się w kierunku smętnego, romantycznego parapetu. Nasłuchali się też tej nocy różnych szelestów za wszystkie czasy. Światło odbijane przez satelitę przemierzało powoli po ich pośladkach i to wzmagało drapieżnictwo pani profesor i utulało jasnowłosego chłopca w bezzębnym okraterowaniu romantycznej asymilacji z samo odbiciem refleksyjnym satelity przez pryzmat klimatu.

Wypinający się chłopcy nie nudzili się, gdyż oprócz słuchania grali w bole galaretą (Ron przewidział to co nieprzewidziane i miast dziesięciu kilogramów galarety, dzisiejszego ranka zapełnił spodnie całymi dwudziestoma!).


	2. Śmiech

Zbliżały się święta. W końcu były tak blisko, że Harry zszokował się. Dostał prezent. Ronald biegał w piżamie i wrzeszczał, już bez niej, po całym pokoju (zdążył być nawet we wspólnym i u dziewczyn...właśnie u dziewczyn doszło do _już bez niej_), rzucając we wszystkich galaretą, których mrowie dostał w niezliczonych paczkach oblegających jego łoże.

– Pierwszy raz w moim życiu! – westchnął Harry, ręką ścierając w osłupieniu galaretę jabłkową z twarzy.

– Otwieraj, stary!

Harry rozwinął zawiniątko. To było niesamowite. Trzymał w dłoni kawałek sera.

– Co to jest? – zapytał Ron.

– To chyba... ser!

– Od kogo?! Napisał ci coś?!

– Jest tylko... korzystaj mądrze.

Spojrzeli na siebie.

– To niemożliwe! – Harry podekscytował się.

– E, tam! Skończ z tym serem, wzięły cię jakieś mary! – respons rudego.

Chciał rzucić się na wyrko, rozpakować kolejną paczką i rzucić w Pottera, tym razem więcej, ale czarnowłosy przeszkodził mu wrzaskiem:

– To ważna sprawa! Jeśli nadal tak będziesz ją traktował, to w każdej chwili mogę zrzec się ufundowania ci miejsca na cmentarzu przy moim grobowcu!

Ron trochę się uspokoił, lecz wzruszył ramionami.

...

Siedzieli na dole, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na szalejących wokół nich kumpli, obrzycających się galaretą Rona. Bowiem obaj oddawali się czynnościom iście umysłowym.

Harry na przykład czytał jakieś stare zwoje o serach, które skombinował mu Flitwick. Ron zerkał na niego czasem i kręcił głową.

– Materialista... – mruczał co chwilę.

Harry zaś co rusz sięgał elastycznym nadgarstkiem do miseczki z żelkami.

– Stary, masz jedenaście lat! – nagle Ron wybuchnął, a elastyczność zmieniła się w sztywność i twardość, toksyczne obie. – Jak mogą cię interesować sery?!

Harry obrzucił pogardliwym wzrokiem kajet Rona, by zobaczyć co właściciwe rudzielec tam pisze.

– A ty co, całki liczysz?! Kto widział, żeby jedenastolatek interesował się tak wysoką matematykę! Zwłaszcza wysoką dla jego rozmiarów potencjału naukowego i dochodu rocznego brutto!

– Nie interesuje mnie to... – odparł. – Odrabiam zadania dla Freda i George'a. Chodzą też na zajęcia mugolskie, wiesz na tych... juniwerystetach. Interesowałem się całkami, jak miałem siedem lat, teraz wolę chyba kwanty.

...

Dzisiejsza lekcja z profesorem Rosewelskim zapowiadała się niezwykle nudno. Każda była o czym innym i ulotki wywieszone przez salą dawały możliwość wstępnych oględzin przyszłych tworów ust psora.

Harry i Ron co rusz wzdychali jak zakochane nosorożce, masywnymi westchnięciami szarości, czytając je. Gdy dziewczyny przechodziły obok, oddech chłopców sprawiał, że ich długie włosy nie tylko falowały, kiedy wkraczały do przepełnionej Słońcem sali, lecz stawały się szare, obumarłe, stare i masywne nazbyt.

Lekcje Życia prowadzone przez Rosewelskiego (czyli lekcje o niczym), były formą zajęć, na których pan Potter żartował bez umiaru, co pozornie skracało ich czas trwania o połowę (czas wyśmiechu uczniaków zagłuszający psora). Bowiem, pan Potter miał niesamowitą zdolność do rozśmieszania klasy i nieważne było, co mówił, ale JAK. Szybkie zamykanie ust po zakończonej wypowiedzi, szerokie rozszerzanie nozdrzy w jej trakcie oraz sarkastyczno-niesarkastyczny głos. Można by rzecz: tak starający się być sarkastycznym, przez co przeczący nieuchwytnej idei sarkazmu, że aż niesarkastyczny, ale jednakowoż sarkastyczny! To było zabawne i chyba całą klasę najbardziej bawiły te sarkazmatyczne powijaki.

Po klasie poszła plota, rozdawała ulotki: ktoś dzisiaj zastąpi profesora Rosewelskiego.

– Chyba potrafię się domyślić kto... – rzekł Ron, tak znacząco patrząc przed siebie z uwzględnieniem umysłowym Harry'ego.

Do sali wkroczył pompatycznie Snape, jak wahadło ostatecznego zniszczenia. I oczywiście pierwsze co zrobił, to pozasłaniał wszystkie okna. Nie po to żeby puszczać slajdy o stworzeniach, w które mógł zmienić się Roselewski. Chodziło o to, że gdy spał, wisiał głową w dół. Chodziło o to, że ubierał się na czarno i przy poruszaniu używał echolokacji. Chodziło o to, że jesteś Voldemort. Chodziło o to, że był nietoperzem. I nie lubiał Słońca za nadto.

– Nie przerobię materiału profesora Rosewelskiego. – Zaczął typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy. – Jako że są to lekcje o niczym i wszyscy zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę... – cholibcia, te charakterystyczne przerwy. – ...pan Rosewelski dał mi pełną dowolność w wyborze tematu na każdą lekcję.

– Czyli nie będzie go na kolejnych lekcjach również? – zapytał Harry.

Klasa bacznie obserwowała jego nozdrza i nadstawiała uszu, jednak jeszcze nie dane im było się śmiać.

Snape kontynuował:

– Więc przerobimy sobie dziś ekscentryzm i koncentryzm.

Harry zamerdał głową.

– Przepraszam, zdekoncentrowałem się, mógłby pan powtórzyć?

Klasa zaśmiała się. Nauczyciel odczekał, nierozbawiony. Jego zimny wzrok nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego.

– A więc przerobimy całki.

– Profesorze! – to Hermiona. – Dopiero zaczęliśmy pochodne!

– To może skoncentrujmy się i przeróbmy koncentryzm... – Harry otarł czoło z wyimaginowanego potu. – Ekscentryzm widzi mi się zbyt ekscentrycznym na dziś.

Klasa powoli nie wytrzymywała. Ich brzuchy padały jeden po drugim, uśmieszone, tak bliskie śmierci.

– Umieram... – rzekł jeden z nich i uczeń padł twarzą na ławkę, cały czerwony.

– Czemu... akurat... na dziś? – Snape wydusił.

– Bo jutro sobota.

Kolejna fala śmiechu! Nawet Ślizgoni prykali ustami, starając się jakość wybuch stłumić, w końcu Potter to wróg. Raz już próbowali dokonać na niego ataku nożowniczego na korytarzach szkoły, ale na tej lekcji był nietykalny.

Jeno Draco Malfoy siedział jakoś tak smętnie w kąciku z łyżką utwierdzoną do nosa i nie śmiał się.

Westchnął i spojrzał przez okno, czegoś szukając, nieokreślonego, czegoś, o czym nic nie wiedział, a tak poznać chciał.

Spróbował jeszcze raz pociągnąć za trzonek sztućca, jednak zabolała go tylko przegroda.

Westchnął, wsłuchując się w nieme tuby wzywające go na łów nieokreśloności.


End file.
